Die Burg der Hoffnung in der Dunkelheit
by Willowalt
Summary: This is a german story, in which I tell a complete new story about Ranger s Apprentice, bzw zur deutschen Version " Chroniken von Araluen"   Lasst euch entführen in die spannenden Abenteuer von Will und Horace und deren Freunden, im Kampf gegen das Böse.
1. Kurze Einführung

Ein Zischen erfüllt die Luft, das kurze monotone Schwingen erreicht seinen Verstand, mitten auf der Weide stehen zwei Krieger, unterschiedlicher als es nur möglich wäre, doch beide den gleichen Scharfsinn, den gleichen Mut. Verdammt seien ihre Seelen, sei ihre Aufopferung, ihre Mühe, ein Kampf gegen das Übermächtige, gegen böse Mächte, gegen feindliches Gesindel- ihr Abenteuer ein Mythos, doch ihre Erfahrung pure Realität, Will und Horace, die edlen Streiter, doch sei es so, ein Abenteuer wartet auf ihre Taten- um zu retten ihre Freunde, ihre Meister , um zu retten ihr Land, um zu retten ein Kind, verzweifelt und alleine- eine schier unmöglich scheinende Erinnerung in deren Gedächtnis, eine unlösbare Aufgabe, lebendig Begraben in einer Burg in Redmont . Ein Kampf dauernd bis zur Morgenröte, bis der Burg-Berg in rotem Lichte versinkt.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

Die Nacht schien dunkel und kalt, ein Brausen des Windes berührte die drei müden Gestalten, die um das Lagerfeuer im Halbkreis lagen. Zwei von diesen waren in grüne, leicht bräunlich schimmernde Mäntel gehüllt. Durch ihre Kapuzen, die sie über ihre Häupter gezogen hatten, verschmolzen sie fast mit dem Hintergrund, lediglich an den länglichen, doppelgeschwungenen Bögen, die auf ihren Rücken gebunden waren, erkannte man sie noch, im seichten Schein des schon langsam ausgehenden Feuers. Die dritte Gestalt, ein großer stämmiger Mann, aber doch von zartem Alter, stand neben dem Feuer, in einer leichten ledernen mit Eisenplatten durchzogenen Rüstung an einen Baum gelehnt.

Angstvoll erschrak er aus einem leichten Halbschlaf, doch sackte wieder beruhigend zusammen als er bemerkte, dass er lediglich zwei Eulen gehört hatte, wie sie in der dunklen doch klaren Nacht auf Beutejagd waren. Leicht gebeugt wanderte der Junge Ritter zum Lagerfeuer, und berührte langsam und ruhig die Schulter, des einen Schlafenden, er war circa gleich alt, doch um einiges kleiner als der stämmige Ritter. „ Will, aufstehen, der Triangulum Stern steht im Zenit- deine Wachschicht beginnt"- Der junge Mann stand langsam aber doch geschickt auf, griff nach seinem Bogen, einem doppelgeschwungenem Eibenexemplar und seinem Köcher: „ Horace, warum sagst du nicht einfach der Stern, den Walt dir angewiesen hat zu beobachten?", stieß Will ein wenig spitz aber doch in freundschaftlichem Ton zurück. Horace tat als hätte er diese Witzelei nicht gehört, rollte sich in seine Schlafmatte und legte sich geruhsam zur Ruhe.

Es war die letzte gemeinsame Nacht der drei Reisenden, das wussten sie, die Zeit des Abschiedes kam leider wieder, Will und Walt mussten zurück zum Lehen Redmont, und Horace selbst musste zurück zur Burg Araluen, des Hauptsitzes des Königsreiches, doch Horace hatte zwiespältige Gefühle, einerseits waren Will und Walt, die manchmal grimmigen und schweigsamen Waldläufer, eine Spezial-Einheit des Königs, zur Ordnung im Königreich, insgesamt gab es 50 davon, für jedes Lehen einen solchen., aber andererseits waren die beiden seine besten Freunde. Will kannte er aus seiner Zeit im Waisenheim wo sie zusammen aufwuchsen. Doc wirklich vertragen hatten sich die beiden damals nicht, doch in der Zeit ihrer Ausbildung, Horace als Ritter und dem strengen aber loyalen Heeresmeisters Sir Rodney, und Will als Lehrling von Walt, wurden sie beide unzertrennlich und auch Walt betrachtete ihn immer mehr als einen Sohn, obwohl er ihm nicht ganz so lieb war wie Will., dieser Bund wurde verstärkt in der Zeit, die nun sich im 5 Jahr verjährte, dass sie eine Spezialeinheit bildeten, eine Einheit die Spezialaufträge der Waldläufer und des Königs erhielten und diese möglichst schnell zu bewältigen hatten. Wie zum Beispiel Auslandseinsätze um Bündnisse zu Vertiefen oder Aufstände zu zerschlagen. Sie waren wie eine Familie für ihn, doch auf der anderen Seite freute er sich auf das Wiedersehen mit Cassandra, Prinzessin von Araluen und Töchter von König Duncan, sie kannten sich seit ihrer Abenteuer in Skandia, dem entlegenen Land der Wikinger und es wanderte nicht nur ein Freundschaftlicher Bund in ihren Herzen, sondern mehr, vielleicht sogar Liebe, dachte Horace. Ansonsten wäre er vermutlich noch ein zwei Tage nach Redmont gekommen um seinen damaligen Lehrmeister und Freund zu besuchen, Sir Rodney, doch dieser Gedanke hatte keine Chance gegen den Gedanken an den sanften und weichen Kuss von Cassandra und so döste er müde ein.

Will entfernte sich ein wenig vom Lager, _halte dich nie am Lager selbst auf, jeder Feind erspäht dich dort als erstes_, hatte ihm Walt immer eingeprägt, er schätzte seine Meinung immer noch sehr, obwohl er schon seit 5 Jahren nicht mehr sein Lehrling war, fühlte sich aber immer noch wie dieser.

Er kauerte sich auf einem Nahe gelegenem Hügel in eine dichte Hecke, umgeben von Hohen Steinen, es war eine ideale Position zur Wache, er konnte von keinem Punkt aus gesehen werden, aber doch konnte er das gesamte Umfeld des Lagerfeuer genau beobachten. Einen Pfeil im Anschlag blieb er dort bewegungslos liegen, während der Wind über seine Haut wehte und er auf seiner Haut eine sanfte Kühle verspürte. Doch plötzlich schreckte ihn ein Geräusch auf, ein weit entferntes, aber doch relativ regelmäßiges Knarren im Unterholz des Waldes, der die Lichtung auf der sie Campierten umgab und sofort waren alle seine Sinne aufs äußerste gespannt, die Kehle ein wenig Trocken. Nun konnte er einen dunklen Schatten erkennen, groß und schlank war diese Figur, vielleicht ein Räuber oder Bandit dachte sich will, und holte gerade zu einem Schuss aus, doch im letzten Moment zog er den Bogen ein wenig nach rechts, denn ein Detail verwirrte seinen Geist- er kannte diese Gestalt- Alyss! Das anmutige und zarte an ihr warnte ihn vor einem Schuss, der nun genau ins Waldgebälk neben ihr einschlug, sie erstarrte, starr vor Schreck stand sie da, blickte dann langsam in seine Richtung, sah dort nur eine kleine, fast geisterartige Gestalt am Waldboden kauern und sagte in einem ernsten aber spaßigen Ton: „ So begrüßt man seine Verlobte? Ich glaube ich es sollte es mir noch einmal überlegen" Sie grinste ihn an, Will trat aus seiner Deckung hervor, bewegte sich leichtfüßig zu ihr und umarmte sie lange und innig, dann schlenderten sie gemütlich zum Lagerfeuer, das nun schon fast erloschen war. Aber die Nacht war vorbei, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten die Gefährten auf ihrer Haut während sie sich unterhielten über Nebensächlichkeiten beim Frühstück, doch dann wurde Alyss ernster und sie wandelte gekonnt ihre Person ein wenig, in eine immer noch anmutige aber treue Kurierin von Araluen: „ Will Treaty, Walt, Horace, schön euch wieder zu sehen, doch ich sollte mich beeilen, der Baron schickte mich aus um Malcolm, den wunderhaften Heiler zu besuchen und Informationen zu erlangen, ihr kennt ihn ja alle von euren Abenteuern in Macindaw und bei der Verfolgung von Tennyson, diesem Betrüger, was vor circa 5 Jahren der Fall war. Ein Botschafter erreichte gestern die Burg mit dringender Botschaft an Baron Arald.


	3. Kapitel 2

„ An Baron Arald und dich, Will Treaty. Hier hast ist seine Nachricht an euch- Arald schien sie ein wenig hektisch geschrieben, doch sehe selbst"

Alyss reichte ihm einen kleinen Zettel antiken Papiers mit einer wunderschönen Schrift in sanftem saphirblau, und er las die Nachricht leise, der ganzen Gruppe vor mit wohlklingender Stimme, während sich die kalte Nacht mit einem warmen aber doch windigen Tage tauschte:

„In diesen Stunden weilt eine kleine Familie unter meinem Haus- eine Frau mit ihrem Kinde, sie selbst herzlich und doch betrübt gesinnt und dieser Knabe von zartem Alter, 12-13 Jahre, würde ich schätzen. Habe sie gefunden im Wald, verhungert, voller Tränen und Ängste, doch es waren nicht meine Schutzmaßnahmen, die sie erschreckten, es gibt auch solche."

Will musste kurz schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, wie große Angst es ihm bereitete, dass erste Mal durch den Wald in dem Malcolm hauste in der Nähe von Burg Macindaw.

„ Meine Späher sahen am selben Tage, drei Reiter am Waldrand, mit dunklen Wappen auf der Brust, der seidenbedeckten, sowie auch der ganze Körper von diesem Stoffe verhüllt. Für mich sahen diese aus wie Männer aus dem Süden, doch sie kamen aus dem Norden- solch eine Kunde erschreckt mich, sind dort noch andere Gefahren für das Lehen? Ich möchte Will bitten, mich zu besuchen und sie bitten Baron Arald, Horace zu entbehren ihm zu helfen."

Ein komischer Brief vermerkte Will und sah ganz unten am Rand noch eine kleine Notiz, fast zu übersehen, „ Schaut hier, eine kleine Botschaft- vielleicht an uns."

„ Lieber Will, deinen Mut habe ich zu schätzen gelernt damals und diesen Mut und diesen Scharfsinn habe ich auch an jenem Knaben erkannt- einen Säbel in der Hand wollte er seine Mutter beschützen. Doch keine Wut und keine Macht in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Übrigens hat er an der Stirn eine Narbe, einen eingebrannten Stern am Abendhimmel. – er scheint von adligem Geschlecht. Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist dies, dass dieser Junge, intelligenter ist als ich selbst schon fast und viel Talent in ihm steckt- egal woher oder wer er ist- ich habe ein Gefühl, dass er in Gefahr ist- Will bitte lese hier nicht mehr weiter vor- ist nur für Walt und dich bestimmt – sage mein Beileid den Wissbegierigen Alyss und Horace"

„Wie viel weiß dieser Mann?", stöhnte Horace auf. Walt der sich bisher zurückhielt stichelte ein wenig gelangweilt, doch im in sich drinnen war er tief gespannt und interessiert und den letzten Teil, „ Mehr wie du, Horace, eine logische Konsequenzen, er wusste, wir drei seien im Ausland und Arald würde Alyss ausschicken den Brief uns zu übergeben. Will, wir sollten zu Malcom reisen, zu zwar schnell." Er ging knapp zu Will hin, und flüsterte leise doch exakt die Worte _In der Nacht reden wir _dann schritt er zu Abelard, seinem geliebten Waldläufer Pferd und sagte euphorisch: „ Und wieder auf die Reise- Alyss, komm auch du bitte mit- falls wir Arald eine Nachricht senden sollten."


End file.
